Big Time Hunger Games
by AustinLover27
Summary: BTR goes on another journey. But where to? On the serch to find Rosie, Kendall's new girlfriend, they run into the characters of the Hunger Games. But, one girl looks alot like Rosie. Who is she? If she is Rosie, will she and Kendall reunite? KendallXOC
1. Another Journey

**Me: Time for another BTR fanfic!**

**Kendall: It has to be better than the last or I'm gone *turns away***

**Rosie: He wont leave with out me, I know it.**

**Kendall: *sighs* You always know my weakness**

**Me: Yay!**

**Rosie: So, what's it with this time. **

**Random Voice: Peeta! Gale! Where is my bow!**

**Gale: *runs by* Hide me!**

**Peeta: Me too!**

**Me: Say the magic words!**

**Peeta & Gale: Toxic Starlight doesn't own Hunger Games, My Little Pony, or Big Time Rush.**

**Katniss: There you are! *grabs knife***

**Me: Enjoy the chapter as I try to stop Katniss from murdering Peeta and Gale!**

Kendall sighed. James was reading (O.o), Logan was observing on of Carlos's helmets, and Carlos was looking through a hockey magazine. "Where is she?" Kendall impatiently around the room. James looked up.

"Probably she ditched you, went back to Equestria, and married that dude, Torrance." he said. Logan looked at him.

"99% chance she did, Kendall." he said. Carlos was to busy looking at the Hockey Puck 2000 in the catalog. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. James went up and grabbed a small package.

"It says 'To Big Time Rush.' So, who wants to open it?" he asked, setting it on the table. Logan ripped it open to find a book.

"It's called 'Shadow Phoenix.' What kind of book would that be?" he said, tossing it onto the floor. James grabbed and read the back aloud.

"It says '16-teen year old Allyson Everdeen is facing difficult trials. While her sister, Katniss Everdeen, is in the Games, she and her friend, Gale, face trials of their own. Will they get through? Will they find true love?" James said. He automatically opened the book to find the pages blank.

"Probably the author decided the fans should write it? Carlos said. Suddenly, a huge purple vortex opened up.

"Ah great, not again!" Logan said, as the got sucked in.

**Me: Cliff-hanger!**

**Rosie: I will never abandon Kendall!**

**Kendal: Yeah, I know her to much to know that.**

**Carlos: Yeah, even if it meant me, James, and Logan looking through her diary.**

**Rosie: YOU DID WHAT! KATNISS, KNIFE PLEASE!**

**Katniss: My pleasure. *Hands Rosie knife***

**Peeta: I'm glad I'm not them. **

**Katniss: Oh, I'm still mad at you and Gale.**

**Me: Speaking of him, where did Gale go?**

**Katniss: *turns on T.V. to see Gale chained to a wheel in the dungeon***

**Gale: GET ME OFF OF THIS WHEEL!**

**Katniss: Tell me where my bow and arrows are.**

**Gale: NEVER!**

**Katniss: *presses button that makes the wheel Gale is on spin***

**GALE: I GIVE UP! IT'S IN….. IN…. IN …. *whispers* my closet.**

**Katniss: I didn't hear you.**

**Gale: *whispers* In my closet.**

**Katniss: Huh?**

**GALE: IN MY CLOSET! I WAS MADE BECAUSE YOU COOK BAD TACOS!**

**Katniss: All…. Because… of …. TACOS! **

**Gale: *gulps***

**Katniss: That's it, I'm gonna kill you!**

***due to the violence in this scene, we have censored it. This censoring is brought to you by Peeta's Bakery. Peeta's Bakery, the best cakes in Panem.***

**Katniss: You're luck Toxic saved your butt.**

**Gale: Yes, I am.**

**Me: He he he he, I just couldn't have Gale or Peeta dying.**

**Katniss: Yeah, yeah , yeah.**

**Me: Remember viewers, review and review!**


	2. District 12

**Me: I'm back! **

**Gale: Thank goodness you did. Katniss is torturing us.**

**Katniss: *glares a Peeta and Gale* I'm still mad at you.**

**Rosie: At least I'm more forgiving.**

**Kendall: Yes, she is. **

**Me: Katniss, disclaimer please.**

**Katniss: Toxic Starlight doesn't own My Little Pony, Big Time Rush and Hunger Games. They go to their respectful owners.**

Allyson sighed. "Gale, how long have been here?" she asked.

"About 3 hours." he replied. A burst of light caught Allyson's attention. She ran off towards it. "Allyson, wait!" he called, going after her. She got to a bush before she heard extra noises. Gale stopped beside her. Allyson hushed him. She opened the bush to find four teenage boys, all cramped together.

"Who are you?" she asked, reaching for her bow and arrows. One of the boys stood. up. "My names is Kendall. These are my friends James," he pointed to a guy looking at himself in a mirror. "Logan," Kendall pointed to a black haired boy reading a medical book. "and Carlos." he said, pointing a a boy with a helment. Allyson looked at the boys with interest.

"Gale, make sure these three don't run off as I talk to Logan." she said. Gale nodded a she took Logan. He looked at Allyson with wide eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked as soon as they were away from the others. She looked at him with a serious expression.

"Do you know who I am?' she asked. Logan looked at her.

"From what your friend said, Allyson." he said. Allyson sighed.

"That's part of it. Do you notice anything familiar?" she asked again. Logan studied her.

"Your voice and how you look seem familiar. It reminds me f Kendall's girlfriend, Rosie…" he stopped. "But, how, I.." Logan stuttered. Allyson stopped him before he could run away.

"If your thinking I'm Rosie, your correct. But, around everyone else, call me Allyson." Rosie/Allyson said. Logan nodded. They walked back to the group. "All right, lets head back." she said as the boys followed. As soon as the were back in the Meadow, Allyson walked straight to The Hob. She turned to Gale.

"Make sure thy don't go off." she ordered. Gale sighed.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to take them with us?" he asked. Allyson sighed. "Sure, why not." she said, sarcastically. As soon as they finished trading, Allyson lead them to her house. She opened the door to find her mother and here sister, Prim, watching the TV. She sat down the stuff and walked over to her mother. "Any news on Katniss?" she asked. Her mother sighed.

"At less she made it through the first night." she said. Allyson nodded.

"How many died?" she asked.

"About 11 the first day." her mother replied. Allyson relaxed and sat down. Kendall looked at Gale, confused. Gale sighed.

"Allyson was asking about her sister, Katniss. Katniss volunteered after Prim got reaped. So, she now has to win the Games in order to come back home." he said. He gave Allyson a reassuring hug. "See ya later." Gale said, before leaving. Allyson smiled. "Yeah." she said. The sun outside started to sink. Allyson grabbed the food and prepared it. Mrs. Everdeen turned to the group of boys.

"So, where are you boys gonna stay?" she asked.

"They're gonna stay in the extra rooms until they can go back to their home." Allyson said from the kitchen. Mrs. Everdeen smiled.

~Timeskip~

Kendall tossed and turned in his sleep. He awoke in cold sweat. Kendall sighed and soon fell back asleep.

The trees swayed in the wind. Kendall saw a glimpse of a tall, thin girl with bright read hair and violet eyes. "Kendall, I'm closer than you think. I will reveal myself to you soon." she said, before she disappeared. Kendall gasped.

"Rosie, come back!" he cried out.

Logan threw a pillow at Kendall. "Wake up. Mrs. Everdeen baked some breakfast. Get up before it's gone." he said. Kendall groaned in protest. Logan sighed. "Fine, but, you left me to do this." he said. A couple of minutes later, he came back with a bucket of water. Logan threw it on Kendall, waking him.

"Dude!" Kendall yelled. "Why did you do that!"

"It was the only way to get you up." he said. Kendall sighed. He went down to the kitchen to find James, Carlos, Allyson, Logan, Prim, and Mrs. Everdeen at the table. Kendall sat down, being handed a plate with freshly cooked eggs, pancakes, and a glass of milk. James looked at Kendall with worry.

"You okay? It looks like a ghost came and visited you in your sleep." he said. Kendall sighed.

"In a way, I did." he said, telling the others about his dream. When he was done, Allyson spoke up.

"She must be sending you a message, trying to get you to find her. If were you, I would start by trusting your instincts and do what you feel like you need to do." she said. Allyson then got up and went outside. Kendall stared at her.

"Somehow, she reminds me of Rosie." he said. James sighed.

"Come on dude, if you like, go and ask her out It's not like she has a boyfriend or anything." he said. Prim looked at James.

"She kinda does." she said, taking everyone's plate. James looked at her, wide eyes.

"Then, who is it?"

"Gale."

"But…" he managed to say before Prim spoke up again.

"Gale likes her and that's the end of the story." she said as she started to wash dishes. Carlos got out of his seat.

"We can do a little exploring today, until Allyson comes and gets us." he said. Kendall shrugged. "What are you waiting for, let's go!" Carlos said, ushering the others out the door.

**Me: Longer chapter than usual.**

**Allyson: Gale is not my boyfriend!**

**Gale: Allyson is not my girlfriend!**

**Prim: Yes, they are boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**Gale & Allyson: PRIM!**

**Me: Prim is my little helper. *grins* Please, favorite and review!**


End file.
